


Saying Goodbye

by sappysatori (orphan_account)



Series: KuroTsukki Angst Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Death, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Injury, KRTSK Angst Week 2018, Light Angst, Look I tried, Love, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sacrifice, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadness, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, break-up, krtskangstweek, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sappysatori
Summary: With little time, Kei does his best in what he has to do with the limited time he has to explain everything to Kuroo.Because sometimes, certain things had to be sacrificed.





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I was pushing myself to write this because I've just been putting off everything. oOpS!

**_i can't help it_ **

 

"Kei, we had a deal." His father told him sternly. He brought a mug of coffee to his lips, drinking at it slowly as he watched Kei Tsukishima, busy pouring some cereal into a bowl.

"I know, but-"

"Kei. It's either your grades, or you go out and live with him. He was mediocre, ordinary. No one special. Sure his grades excel him into being a smart man, but this boy has other plans. Focus on your future, or get kicked out of my home." He spoke, interrupting Kei as he grumbled, seeing his wife walk out of their room. He stood up, grabbing a few essentials along with his work bag, leaving their home. Kei's mother looked at him in pity.

"Kei, I can't help you on this one, you know." She spoke gently, as Kei exhaled out through his mouth, knowing the countless times his mother had helped him with a few things, but it was just this one _simple_ thing that she couldn't help with.

He slid the dry cereal that was piling in the bowl away from him, not feeling breakfast anymore as he walked to his room, closing the door, the only noise he would be able to hear was the door clicking shut, and the soft patter that his mother was doing in the kitchen, as he clicked his tongue, walking to his disk, seeing his pinboard, which was hung up behind his door, with a bunch of papers strewn along it, a few photos, only just of the Karasuno volleyball team photos, a few of Yamaguchi and him and lastly, some small photos hidden underneath papers like he wanted them hidden, photos of Kuroo, Kuroo and him meeting up, or just being in Tokyo. _Dammit._ He scoffed, standing up, walking toward his door. It was a classic Kuroo photo; a lot of cockiness, his stupid shit-eating smug grin, that bedhead that seemed to perfect to be bedhead, but it was also unperfect, it was the _right touch_ to any hair. And his large build. It was all perfect. All of him.

So it didn't surprise Kei the way his heart broke having to cut off all connections with Kuroo.

He started to reach up, taking off the photos that had traces of Kuroo, his heart having pain being brought to it as he held the photos in his hand. He walked over to his closet, pulling out everything that Kuroo had bought for him, even if it was having to take out the extra dinosaur plushies that Kuroo had so kindly bought for Kei, which nearly brought him to tears. He stuffed them all into a giant cardboard box that was pushed to the side of his desk, as he sat in his chair, grabbing a pen and paper. He'd start to write in his small neat handwriting, then thought about crossing the words out, until he decided to fold the papers and place them neatly in the box. He'd write and write, more papers joining the ones in the box as his hand started to hurt, but he pushed himself. Until there was one that could explain his position perfectly.

He made plans with himself. He knew what he was doing, and it couldn't be helped. But sometimes he had to sacrifice certain things.

That night, he cried in his pillow silently.

The next day, he took two things out of the box, before taping it and sending it away to the address he knew where Kuroo was living.

* * *

 

 

Kuroo hadn't gotten a single message or call from Kei. In fact, when he had tried to send him a message, it went undelivered. So he tried to call, and he waited quite a short amount of time until a monotone voice greeted him.

_"The number you have dialled is unavailable. It has been disconnected from the server. Please try again."_

And that made Kuroo panic. But he tried to reason with himself; maybe Kei had lost his phone or became clumsy to the point he broke it. He knew that Kei wasn't attached to his phone, and the only reason he used it was to keep in contact with his family, or Kuroo himself.

So he waited. Until a package had arrived at his doorstep, which was addressed to him personally, and the name that it was from made his heart drop.

It was from Kei.

He immediately brought the package to his room, grabbing a pair of scissors as he cut the tape off, opening the folded lid carefully, and was surprised with what he saw inside.

It was everything he bought for Kei, of course, with the addition of an envelope and a bunch of papers folded. But why? He opened the envelope carefully, biting down the inside of his cheek as he started to read what it had said on the paper. He noticed the way Kei's handwriting was much bigger and scrawly then his usual handwriting. He read it, as his stomach started to sink.

 

_Dear Tetsurou Kuroo_

_I didn't think it had come to this, but it did. You may know when you've met my dad...He's a man that focuses on my future and my academics. He doesn't approve you, but I've told you that. This time, there's a twist. He said I had to choose. Between you, or my academics. I'd give everything in the world to be with you, but I don't think it's worth being able to be kicked out of my home just to stay in love with you. He said I'd have to remove every trace of you. This is why I've blocked your number on my phone. I'm deleting your contacts because he will be checking. I've decided to keep a black shirt with a cat you got for me as a gift (it smells like you) and a photo strip of when we went into that photobooth together. Please keep all my things, as I won't be able to communicate with you, but in the future. I will find you. I love you. But it seems like we can't continue any further. I just want to graduate with good grades. I'm sorry. In the most Kei Tsukishima way, I can put it to make you at least smile, it was you, or my future. I love you._

_Kei Tsukishima_

 

Everything in Kuroo's heart had shattered. He knew what Tsukishima meant, but he didn't want him to leave. What happens if he finds a new love? What happens if they were never able to reconnect? Kuroo rubbed his face, almost too harshly, as he opened up a few of the folded pieces of paper, looking at how neat Kei's handwriting was, and how he had to try so many times to write this to Kuroo. It made him feel better, as he looked through the box, the floor, starting to be scattered with his returned presents to Kei, as his heart began to rip even more.

It was a sacrifice. He was happy and sad, angry yet confused at the choices Kei made. 

"I hope you're still happy," Kuroo spoke to himself as if Kei was with him. "Because I'm happy for you."

 

_**i'm just selfish** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave some kudos, it'd mean the world to me! xoxo


End file.
